


Life and video games are full of bugs but it still enjoyable if you believe so

by Aurelius_D



Series: Living in messed up realm [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Development, Dry Orgasm, Friendship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Psychology, Rough Sex, Smut, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_D/pseuds/Aurelius_D
Summary: This story consists of several short stories about how the survivors attempt to pass the test of the entity. In attempt to reduce their negative emotions and fill their hearts with hope, survivors strengthen their bonds and help one another. They also began to understand for reasons of some killers became what they are today and tried to understand and help them.Note: The title refer survivor's life and DBD itselfEach chapter have different rating, they are mentioned in beginning notes
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper, Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: Living in messed up realm [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787017
Comments: 30
Kudos: 112





	1. Hunger is the best spice in any world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for stopping by, I hope you have a good day. Please enjoy the story~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story
> 
> Rated T

Jake, Dwight, Claudette and Meg were in a grocery store at a shopping district from Yui’s memory. Japanese sure had a lot of unique foods in their grocery stores, especially their frozen foods. Jake brought a lot of it to Haddonfield because it was so easy to make, just heated it in oven/microwave and done. But since Michael like meat, the raven haired man asked Claudette to teach him how to cook it. He could cook it but he wanted to try another recipe.

Dwight stood not far behind Jake, fidgeting. The leader looked like he wanted to tell Jake something, the saboteur better asked him later. The four of them actually pretty close since they were the first 4 from 22 survivors that brought by entity to this realm.

They shared their past and comfort each other, it has been a while since the 4 of them hanging out together. All this time Dwight always did a great job to hid it but he actually easy to become panic and nervous. The leader showed this side of him only in front of Jake, Claudette, Meg and Evan.

“I think this one is better, the color of the meat looks nice. Just wait a few minutes, I’ll give it some seasoning so you just have to grill it later.” Claudette took some pieces of meat from the fridge and put it in a food container.

“We really get used to just grab whatever we want. Once we get out of this realm, we must remember that we have to pay for everything.” Meg chuckled as she came back from snacks section. “You’re right.” Claudette laugh too, she went to the spice section with Meg.

Dwight now stood beside Jake, he still nervous. “Did something happen between you and Evan?” When Jake asked the leader, Dwight startled a bit and replied nervously. “U-um, do you always cook for Myers?”

“Yeah, if I don’t cook or bring anything, he will eat any meat he can find and he eat it raw. It’s a good thing he don’t eat human meat like Bubba. Why did you ask?” It surprised Jake when the first time he saw Michael ate raw meat, he told the older man that he should cook the meat first but all Jake got was a head tilt. From that respond, Jake knew he had to cook for Michael.

“I wonder if I should cook something for him too.” Dwight blushed a bit, the raven haired man let out a sigh in relief. Jake was worried because like himself, Dwight loves a killer so some unpredictable things could happen anytime.

“That’s good idea, so what’s your specialty in cooking?” Jake and Dwight now in vegetables section, the saboteur took some leeks, onions, radishes and leaf mustard. “Um … black coffee?” Dwight smiled sheepishly and Jake almost dropped the ginger he was holding.

“Seriously!?” Jake was amazed. “Oh, and cup noodle too.” Dwight added as he smiled innocently. Jake’s experiences with cooking was limited too but he knew one or two things about cooking since the woman who worked as cook in his house really kind, she would teach him in her free time. Long story short, Jake’s cooking skill was average despite he was a young master.

“What did you two usually eat?” Jake became curious. “Evan cook for us, he really good at it. Um, how do I describe it … his food is warm, not because it's cooked with fire but it warms my heart. I want to make something like that for him too once in a while.” Dwight blushed as he answered Jake. The saboteur stunned, he never thought that Evan was a good cook.

Jake wondered if Michael was capable to feel something from the food Jake cooked for him. The raven haired man shook his head to get him back to reality, Jake probably wouldn’t ever get any respond like that. When he saw Michael ate what he made, it was enough for Jake. The saboteur lost in thought and didn’t realize the botanist approached him.

“Here Jake, your seasoned meat. I’ll head to Meg’s house so see you later.” Jake startled a bit when Claudette talked to him. The botanist gave him the food container. “Bye Jakey, Dweet~” Meg waved to them from the store’s front door and went out with Claudette.

“Here Dwight, you can have it.” Jake gave Dwight the food container. “Eh!? Why?” the raven haired man’s action made the leader confused. “I’ll make another dish. Michael is not that picky so as long as it’s meat, he’ll eat it.” The saboteur patted Dwight’s shoulder and went back to the meat section.

The leader thanked Jake after he saw Jake back after the saboteur finished pick up some pork, coffee, and some spices Dwight didn’t recognize. After they left the grocery store, they separate midway. Jake went to Haddonfield and Dwight went to MacMillan estate.

* * *

“So, what is this dish called, Dwight?” Evan just came back from a trial when he saw Dwight cook in his kitchen. His kitchen looked like a tornado had passed it. After he let out a sigh he approached the smaller man and sat on a stool and tried to identify the black thing on plate in front of him.

“It’s grilled beef.” Dwight answered as he smiled sheepishly, he knew he screwed up the good meat that Jake gave him. “No, it’s a charcoal.” Evan could smell burnt from the black thing.

“They said love is the best spice in the world. I put so much of it so it definitely tastes good.” Dwight actually tried to hide his embarrassment but Evan just let out a sigh again.

Seeing the taller man hesitated, Dwight lowering his gaze and the trapper knew the smaller man was disappointed. “Dwight.” Evan stood up and approached Dwight.

“Y-yes?” Dwight could feel trapper’s hand lift his chin, it made the smaller man’s eyes met Evan’s.

“Let’s cook another dish together. It’s hard to operate a cast iron stove, right?” Trapper’s words made Dwight’s heart beat faster and the smaller man laugh suddenly, it made the taller man confused.

“I’m sorry I ruin the food. Thank you for cheering me up.” Dwight still laugh, they knew each other so well. The trapper knew he disappointed because he was failed and Dwight knew Evan tried to raise his self-esteem.

Evan smirked at him before he headed to kitchen. “I’ll make some coffee.” Dwight filled a pot that large enough to put a whole turkey with water. “How much coffee do you want to make!? Use the smaller one.” Evan shook his head in disbelieved.

In the end Evan did most of the work but Dwight had more fun than just waiting for Evan when he cooked like usual.

* * *

“Kate? What happen?” Dwight summoned to a trial after his date with Evan. When he came back to the campfire with Laurie, Cheryl and Ace. He saw everyone looked tired and their face was red except Jake’s.

“Sorry Dwight, my head hurts. It felt like my anger rises for no reason.” Dwight could hear Kate’s loud breath. It reminds him of Myers’ unusual breath pattern from his previous trial, and it had been so long since he saw Myers’ that aggressive. The four of them killed before the first generator was done.

“So, what happen to everyone?” Dwight whispered at Jake as he sat close to the saboteur.

“Well … I made some kimchi using the chili I found in red forest but it seems the kimchi become so spicy and it’s too much for them.” Jake whispered back at Dwight so he didn’t disturb the others and make them mad.

“How much did they eat? And are you okay?” Dwight become more concerned, the survivors could get sick like when it caused by the plague in trial. But because they completely revived/cured after trial by entity, this was the first time he saw his friends in bad shape outside of trials.

“Just a bite of it.” Jake replied and Dwight so relieved he was in a trial so he didn’t eat it. “As for me, well … yes the kimchi is spicy but I’m fine, I did try it before I gave it to everyone else. I guess it because my tolerance for spiciness are higher than everyone here.” Jake added, he seems felt guilty that he made his friends suffered.

_“He’s got iron stomach too.”_ Dwight thought as listened at Jake’s reply.

They ended up talking more about cooking. Jake told him that he made rice, stewed pork and kimchi. Even though Michael hesitated to continue after the first bite, he still finished all food Jake made for him, it made the saboteur so happy but Dwight warned him to not gave Michael his kimchi again. After that, Jake’s kimchi known as the hell kimchi.


	2. What happens once can be happen twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake notice a lot of thing about Michael after he spend a lot of time with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Like always, thank you for stopping by. Please enjoy the story~  
> This stories are about characters developments so they can be OOC, but I tried to not make too OOC for licanced characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story
> 
> Rated M because of some sexual contents

If the survivors doubted the entity’s promise before, they believed it now. Dwight told them that he and Evan passed the test and offered to leave the realm by the entity. At first, Dwight wanted to stick around longer to help his friends but Evan already suffered a lot, he could go mad if he stayed longer so Dwight apologized to the other for being selfish and left with Evan.

Surprisingly, the other survivors’ reaction was happy. They become more motivated because they had a goal beside just surviving the trials, there was a reason to kept tried their best at trials. Jake actually already passed his test too when he discovered some part of entity’s true nature but since he decided to stay there with Michael, he just kept quiet.

Humans were very easy to fall into greed, laziness, or other negative things so their true enemies were their own darkness. It was only natural for them to fight against it and become a better person. The entity could see this quality within humans, humans’ determinations to keep fighting against their own darkness was the key to leave this realm. Death is not an escape.

Jake thought about Michael, he seemed like an exceptional. Probably because he never hesitated when he decides on something. Unlike most of the killer, he never had a reason when he kills someone. Not even for his own entertainment. Michael probably never had a doubt.

“So we really can leave this place.” Claudette’s voice brought back Jake to present. Jake was sitting alone on a log a bit far from the campfire. “Yeah.” Jake replied, he still stared into the distance.

“Meg said that she heard that too but she wanted to leave together with me, that’s why she still here. I notice that the entity not summon her that often now.” Claudette sat beside Jake and looked at the campfire’s direction where Meg, David, Ace, Bill and Zarina were chatting.

“I see, no wonder she become more cheerful now.” Jake replied as he glances Claudette a bit.

“I noticed that you rarely in a trial anymore. Are you …?” Claudette turned her face to Jake’s direction. She seemed worry.

“Yeah.” Jake smiled at her as he replied. After Claudette saw this, she relieved.

“I see … well, I won’t complain if you happy with your decision. I can’t criticize anyone because I’m still in doubt myself.” She lowered her gaze to her lap as she said it. Jake just waited for Claudette to continue quietly.

“I told you before that my parents were died because of a car accident, right? my parents actually died of a rare disease. Even though I'm a researcher in pharmacy, I still couldn't help them. I doubt my choice, maybe if I had never interested in chemistry, I would never feel guilty for not being able to help my parents.” So Claudette lied before, it actually surprised Jake.

“You managed to cure Max and Bubba. I know this isn't the same as your parents but you're skilled.” Jake remembered what Meg told him. He tried to cheer her up, Claudette must have blamed herself for the death of her parents.

“Max and Bubba have a hereditary disease whose medicine is known in my world of origin, that's not a big deal. I only made medicine to stop their disease to damage their body further, but the one who performed the surgical procedure was Herman.” Claudette smiled now, she must be proud that she could make that medicine even though she didn’t admit it. Jake more surprised about Herman, maybe he was not as bad as Jake though.

“But they have never helped by anyone before, even their family treated them bad because of their appearance. Maybe they can stop killing because they don’t have to be afraid of other people anymore and many people will avoid becoming their victims.” Jake tried to increase Claudette's confidence, maybe if she stopped blaming herself she could get out of this realm.

“Y-yeah, it will be nice if that happen.” Claudette nodded, she seemed to think of the prospect as something good.

“You seem to be afraid whether you will be able to cure Meg's mother or not. I think Meg still knows that you try your best to help her, whatever happens never doubt that Meg loves you.” Jake reassure her.

“Thank you, Jake.” Claudette smiled brightly, Jake felt she would be able to leave this realm soon.

* * *

“Why I feel like a housewife now. It’s not a bad thing but I just never imagine it will happen to me.” Jake's routine now was to take a trial, shop for food, visit Haddonfield, cook, clean, and if Michael didn't come back when he finished doing all that, Jake would return to campfire. He usually chatted with his friends while waiting for his next trial. He only bathe and sleep if the intervals between his trials were too long.

“Oh, you’re back. I already made some food. Do you want to eat?” Jake heard Michael’s breath from behind him when he sweeping the porch. The saboteur glanced behind him and saw the older man nodded. They went to the dining room and eat together. Michael rolled up his mask half way so he could eat.

“Don’t just eat the meat, I made some dongchimi too. Try it, it’s not spicy.” Jake brought the bowl of dongchimi closer to Michael but the older man remained focus on his meat.

The younger man took a piece of radish with his chopstick, stood up and walked towards Michael. Jake facing the other man, straddled Michael's thigh and sat on his lap. Jake put the radish between his lips and brought it to older man's lips.

Michael just tilted his head. He didn’t understand what Jake intended to do so the saboteur brought his left hand to open Michael’s mouth. The older man took the radish and their lips were touched a bit. Michael chewed then swallowed it.

“See, it’s not bad. When I was little, my big brother used this method too when I refuse to tried new kind of vegetables.” Jake chuckled but after Michael heard the story about Jake’s brother, he stared at the younger man while put both of his hands to Jake’s hip and grip it hard, it startled Jake.

“W-what? It’s was when we were kids, don’t glare at me like that.” Jake pouted, Michael become more possessive lately. Michael may obsess with something but he never had possessive trait when they first met.

The older man leaned his face to Jake’s neck and sucked it while his right hand slipped to Jake’s pants to spread Jake’s cheeks. The saboteur let out a startled moan when Michael’s middle finger touched his puckered hole.

Jake let out a muffled moan when Michael’s left hand slipped under his jacket and pinched his right nipple. As they spent more time together, Jake realized that Michael learn a lot about his obsession body. The older man knew where to touch so he could make the usually calm survivor become a mess.

Lately, Jake noticed some of Michael’s preferences, for example: The older man like lube but hate condom; he like the lewd sounds that produced when he thrust his cock to Jake’s hole; up until now they never did it from behind, Michael probably likes to see Jake’s face while they did it; and Michael likes to feel Jake’s pulse or heartbeat, the saboteur often caught the older man checking his pulse at his wrists and neck while they did it.

“Augh!” Jake grunted when the older man’s finger thrust into his hole. Michael pulled back his face from Jake’s neck and tilted his head, indicating that he confused. The older man probably just wanted to rub at it but the younger man still a bit loose and wet from their last encounter so Michael’s finger entered it accidentally.

“I haven’t gone to a trial yet so my body still the same condition as when I’m here last time.” In their early relationship, Jake never had to think about cleaning his ass after sex because they did it while in trial so his body will reset when the trial was over. The saboteur already tried to scrape Michael’s cum from his insides but some of it went too deep so sometimes when he walked it still leaked to Jake’s inner thighs.

Surprisingly, Jake’s word made Michael excited. The younger man could see it from a large bulge at the older man’s pants. Michael pulled back his hands and grab Jake’s waist with both of his hands to carried the saboteur to the second floor.

Jake blushed, he knew what would happen next. “P-please go slower this time or you’ll break me.” The younger man could only beg the other man, and Michael nodded. Jake relieved, he was so glad that they could communicate more easily now because Michael began to express himself when they were alone. His next trial would be hard.

* * *

Jake didn’t know why but Anna always slug him lately. For example, in this trial. Every time Jake was downed, the huntress just left. His teammate was wiped out and Anna was nowhere to be found. The saboteur almost bleeds to death because he was crawling around.

He crawled towards one of the gate, it still closed but he found the hatch. The huntress didn’t close it yet. Jake tried to crawl faster and when he was so close to the hatch, he realized that Anna observed him not far from him.

“H-hey, why are you like to slug me lately?” Jake tried to asked the huntress, she learned English from Kate. The saboteur often saw they sing together in the woods, there was a silence for a minute before Jake got the reply.

“I don’t like crossing other’s territory.” She spoke it with Russian accent, she answered Jake as she pointed at him. Jake blushed when something just clicks in his head. His body must be reeked of Michael’s scents, that’s why the huntress didn’t want to touch the saboteur. Jake felt his head was dizzy, and he blacked out. It seemed he was bleed to death right in front of the hatch but he didn’t mind, if he didn’t die from loss of blood he probably died from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my works, I hope you have a good day~


	3. Freedom is live true to yourself not without law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finally understand the reason why Frank hate him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for stopping by, I hope you have a good day. It's been a while since I post a story, My school assigment keep me busy. Please enjoy the story~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story
> 
> Rated T

The killer side and survivor side were slowly decreased, they left the entity’s realm. First was trapper and Dwight, and now Claudette, Meg, Hillbilly, Leatherface. Surprisingly, the ghostface gone too not long after that. Nea heard from the pig that Danny was bored because he couldn’t see the picture of his victims on the newspaper, he wanted the whole world knew what he was doing. Jake knew it, some killer could just come and go out of this realm at free will. Michael definitely was one of them.

But after the trapper was gone, some killer become more brutal, some of them act like they own this place. Frank for example, the saboteur could feel the killer’s hatred towards him greater than before. In the past, all legion just verbally abuses Jake, he thought because they admire Michael so they just pissed because Michael gave his attention more to the saboteur but Frank was different and Jake couldn’t pin point what the cause.

When they stopped verbally abuse Jake in the past, Evan must have done something (he must have some influence to other killers). After trapper was back to Dwight’s world, Frank killed his victims in gruesome way especially Jake. This time Jake, Feng, Laurie and Cheryl were in a trial together at the asylum. The current situation was horrible, Cheryl and Laurie were killed when they tried to open the gate while Jake and Feng was downed at the center of the map.

It was always risky to stayed longer when last generator was repaired. They didn’t want to be greedy but since Claudette and Meg went back to Meg’s world, the survivors run out of items quickly. Usually Claudette was the one that made medicine and Meg was the one distracted the killer while the others were searching for items.

At first, the trial went rather smoothly. They were spawned together so Frank easily attacked them in frenzy mode but after that he left them, it’s like he was disappeared. After the 4th generator fixed, Jake felt a bit uneasy so he began to search for totems.

After the 5th generator was repaired, everything was in chaos. Frank had a cursed totem so no one could escape death. Everyone was caught off guard so they were easily downed, Jake when he was busy cleansed the 4th totem (when he cleansed the right totem halfway), Feng when she searched for items not far from Jake, Cheryl and Laurie when they tried to open the gates.

With no one available to unhook Laurie and Cheryl, they sacrificed at their first hook. Frank now walked towards Jake and Feng. The half-Asian man’s plan was to distract the killer so at least Feng could escape. She found a skeleton key from one of the chests and they both knew where the hatch, it slightly hidden near Feng. The saboteur thought Frank noticed the hatch and Feng’s key yet but he was wrong.

Frank knew, he just toying them and gave them false hope. Now he probably planned to hook Feng first. When the killer walked past Jake, the saboteur grabbed on one of Frank’s leg. “Go, Feng!” Jake shouted. Feng hesitated for a second before she nodded, she crawled for about 5 meter more and escaped, she must be feel bad for leaving Jake but in the same time she didn’t want to waste her friend’s efforts to let her escape alone.

“What a hero, sacrificing yourself for other people.” Frank has been kicking Jake’s stomach, back and hands for a while with his other leg but the killer couldn’t make the half-Asian man’s grip loosen. When Jake heard the hatch door open, all of his energy drained so the killer’s leg was free now but the Asian girl quickly escaped before Frank catch her.

After he failed to catch Feng, Frank just stood by the hatch for a few minutes while observed the saboteur for a while. He flipped Jake so he was laying on his back. “What? Just kill me already!” The saboteur told the killer with annoyed tone. If he was going to die then he wanted it fast but he doubts the legion would go easy on him, the killer probably thought of how he will torture Jake.

“I just notice, it’s the first time I see you wear something that reveal so much skin. You usually wear several layers of clothes, as if it will protect you from something.” The killer smirked and started tracing his knife from Jake’s neck to his navel.

This outfit was a parting gift from Claudette and Meg, they said they found it at Dead Dawg Saloon, if not because the hat Jake would never know that it supposed to be a cowboy outfit. Since the hat would draw too much attention, Jake never wear it.

When the half-Asian man thought the killer would stab his stomach, he shut his eyes as if it could make his death less painful but the pain never come. Jake heard something ripped instead and he opened his eyes immediately. “He really marking you, huh.” The killer squatted down, cut the half-Asian man’s shirt and stared at the mark of obsession on Jake’s shoulder blade.

“Huh!?” Jake never noticed it either, it usually only appeared if he in trial with Michael. “It’s a permanent mark now, he really become more and more obsess with you.” Frank touched the mark, the legion smirked wider when he saw Jake’s uncomfortable expression. “Don’t touch me.” Jake’s voice was weak and he become dizzy because of blood loss.

“I thought you like it, that’s your way to seduce some killers, right?” Frank sat on Jake’s abdomen, it made the raven haired man groan. The weight on his stomach made Jake harder to breathe.

“As if I’d … do that … kind of shit …” Jake replied as he struggled to make the killer move away from him. The killer still sat comfortably on Jake while the saboteur tried to hit Frank with his weakened punch.

“I remember, you used to be rich, right? It must be nice, you can buy and have anything you want. I bet you never called a ‘trash’ by anyone since you a spoiled rich boy.” Frank leaned over and whispered the end of Jake's ear.

_“Ah … that’s why he hates me …”_ Jake made sudden movement to bite on the killer’s neck until he bleeding, it made Frank grunts in pain and stood up in reflex.

“So what? Do you want to say that my life is easy compared to you? That guy who called you a trash must have never learn to separate his garbage.” The saboteur spited some of killer’s blood and tried to stood up, his legs were shaky.

“Asshole! What are you babbling about!?” Frank grabbed his bloody neck, when he saw his blood in his palm, his rage was rising.

“Every human’s pain and suffering can’t be compared one to another because everyone fights their own battle. No one lives an easy life.” Jake’s legs couldn’t take it anymore so the raven haired man fell into his knee.

“So wise … but I’m curious now, what are you fighting for?” Frank took a step closer to his victim and stabbed Jake’s shoulder.

“Ugh! I-I choose to fight so I can be myself.” Jake replied as he clenched his shoulder.

“AHAHAHAHAHA!! So you admit that your heroic behavior is for your own satisfaction!?” The killer burst into maniac laugh, it surprised Jake for a moment.

“Not like that … the saboteur my comrades believe I am even the obsession that Michael believe I am. I’ll protect it. So how about you? what are you fighting for, Frank?” The saboteur asked Frank back.

“I fight for my freedom!” Frank replied after he stopped his maniac laugh.

“By challenging the authority? By beat up people who have more power than you? By killing people who weaker than you? Are you really feel free?” Jake smirked, he was a bit amused by the killer. He too knew the feeling to challenging the authority when he decided to disobey his father and run away, obtaining a false freedom. Look what happen next, he trapped in the entity’s realm. He just went to another cage.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You can’t fulfill everyone expectation of you! DON’T TALK AS IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!!” Frank began to thrust his knife all over the saboteur upper body.

“!!” Jake tried to hold his scream until he fell down and laying on his back. He could felt his consciousness fading

“…” Frank just stood there after he finished stab his victim so viciously.

* * *

“Oh, hi Frank!” The pink haired girl smiled when she saw the legion’s leader entered the abandon resort.

“Susie …” Frank walked towards the sofa and sat down. He opened his mask so he could smoke.

“Not in a good mood again? Maybe you just have to take it easy, the entity summoned you to trials a lot lately.” Susie sat beside the leader and gave him some beer, she even opened the can before she handed it to Frank.

“Hn …” Frank emptying the beer and threw the can along with empty cigarette box.

“Frank, separate your garbage!” Susie was not the type that complain a lot, there were only few things that could make her mad, this was one of them.

“Why should I!?” Frank really annoyed because it reminded him of what Jake said to him earlier.

“Because they still useful! There are types that can become fertilizer, there are types that can recycled and so on. It will be easier to utilize them if we separated.” She put her hands on her waist while she explained it to Frank.

“In the end it’s just a trash.” The leader tried to argue. Honestly, Frank just wanted to know why someone could see trash as useful. He wanted to know he can be useful or not.

“Maybe for you but other people don’t always have same opinion!” Susie’s face was red from anger it made Frank almost want to apologize to her immediately.

“Susie, you really love collecting stuff that people already throw away.” Julie walked in and joined, she probably heard everything and she just wanted to calm the pink haired girl down.

“Yeah, even trash can be useful if you smart enough to use it.” Susie’s mood was brightening, she looked really proud because her words means she told herself that she was smart.

“HAHAHAHAHA! So that’s what he meant.” Frank laugh, he felt so stupid. All this time, his friends were never see him as a ‘trash’, they saw him as useful. How foolish of him, all this time he tried to gain something he already had, his identity.

“Are you really okay, Frank? Go to sleep already!” Julie was worried, their leader always unpredictable but lately Frank’s behaviors were too strange and it made all of them worried.

“Yeah … yeah …” Frank waved one of his hand to them and walk towards the second floor.

“He surprisingly obedient this time ...” Both Julie and Susie were surprised. Frank was the type who would do something opposite from what he told.

“Maybe something happened in last trial.” Susie whispered at other girl and Julie just nodded.

* * *

After trial, Jake went to Haddonfield as usual. When he arrived in front of Michael’s house, the older man opened the door and stood before Jake. “Oh, you’re here.” The younger man happy when he saw Michael. The masked man grabbed one of Jake’s wrist tightly, took him inside and closed the door behind them violently.

“Michael?” The saboteur' eyes widen in surprise when the older man pushed his body to the door so Jake trapped between the door and Michael. He could feel the tension in the air, something was not right.

* * *

“Jake? He probably with the shape or in the woods. Did something happen?” Cheryl was the only one in the campfire.

“No, I just want to thank him.” Feng replied as she inspected her surroundings but no trace of him at the campfire so she tried to search Jake in the woods but he still wasn’t there. She saw a white and lean figure was there instead.

“Nurse?” Feng’s eyes widen as she approached the floating figure.

“I want to talk to Jake Park, is he already back from trial?” The nurse asked while she looked around to find the saboteur.

“He’s not here at the moment, should I relay your message?” Feng asked her back. It was really weird to hear the other woman’s voice. The nurse sounds like someone that walked through a desert without having a chance to drink water.

“Yes, please tell him that I want to discuss something, meet me at the asylum and tell him it’s important.” The nurse gave the Asian girl a piece of paper, it’s a map.

“May I know what this important thing you want to discuss?” Feng didn’t know why but she felt like she had to know. Jake helped her a lot, she didn’t want the raven haired man to get into trouble alone.

“It’s about the shape …” When the nurse mentioned the name, Feng become more uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I know I'll be busy for a while and only write if I have free time so I can't upload every week like before but I'll definitely finish the story


	4. A game with your life on the line is called ‘battle to death’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feng decided to investigate the meaning of the nurse's warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for stopping by, I hope you have a good day. I finally had some free time to continue this story, please enjoy the story~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story
> 
> Rated T

Feng min was a game addict. She was so shy and often play alone at home when she was a little, her parents introduce her to video games. As the time passed, she became more and more addicted to game, it made her parents began to worry and tried to cure her addiction but it was too late, it already become part of her personality and her self-esteem was built around it. If her parents took game away from her means they took away her personality too. She would be empty so her parents decided to let her keep playing game.

For her, life is a game for masochist. Too much player with unknown and different goals, it was unpredictable, confusing and unfair. If you win too much or lose too much, you would get penalties. When the entity brought her to its realm, she was happy. A world where the rules and goals were clear, she felt like it’s a perfect world for her until the day she saw the photo of Jake tortured to save her and the other survivors.

It’s the first time of her life she hated a game and she confronted the pig. She challenged the killer, if she wins then the killer would stop torturing Jake, if the killer win Feng would take Jake’s place. Nea helped her to win Amanda’s game. Not long after that, she realized Nea helped her because she has an ulterior motive. The Swedish girl wanted to get close to the killer, after that the Asian girl often found Nea hanging around Amanda’s workshop.

As a game addict, Feng was good at designing her own controller so she often visited Amanda too and talk about machines or invented some devices. They even worked together to made a portal to the void. Feng did hate Amanda for what she did to Jake but she noticed that the killer changed after getting involve with Nea. Feng realized that some killers may always wanted to be save too and Nea was Amanda’s hero. Nea and Amanda were rarely in trials now, maybe they would leave this realm soon.

Feng stopped her train of thoughts when she arrived at Gideon meat plant and the Asian girl found Nea alone in Amanda’s workshop. “Oh hi Feng! Do you have a new idea for invention? I’m tired to watch Amanda made torture devices.” Nea’s bored face was lightening up when she saw Feng and waved at her. Nea just sat alone on the sofa, probably waiting for Amanda.

“No, I’m searching for Jake.” Feng replied as she walked to Swedish girl. The Asian girl looked around as she approached Nea.

“As if Jake will come here, he still traumatized.” The Swedish girl looked confuse by Feng’s words. The Asian girl just stood in front of Nea and stared at her instead of replying.

“Whoa! Amanda will never break her promise! She’s not like some bad politician that loves to break their promises, you know!” Nea pouted when she realized the meaning of Feng’s silences.

""Pfft ~ You don't need to feel guilty for a killer, even though Amanda didn't torture Jake anymore but she still hunts us during the trial." Nea laughed at the Asian girl's reaction. Feng joined Nea and sat beside her, they were talk about other thing for a while until The Asian girl mention something.

"Do you remember when we challenged the pig to play her ‘games’ to free Jake? At that time, I really didn't understand why you wanted to risk your life." Feng began to reminisce about their game with the pig.

"Hehe that's so stressful, I thought we were really going to lose but I guess I really wanted to impress Amanda with my bravery." Nea remembered the riddle they had to solve. Nea was given a collar with a bomb attached, the collar could open only with ‘divine intervention’. At first, Feng and Nea were so confused about what it meant, they even thought that "divine intervention" meant they had to get entity's help but it turned out it was Jake's Korean name. 현우 Hyun (virtuous, worthy, able) Woo (divine intervention, protection).

“I’m surprised you knew Jake’s Korean name and I’m glad you remembered it in last minutes, Jake was really flustered when we suddenly asked him to open the collar.” Nea chuckled as she grabbed two bottle of soda from a small fridge beside her and gave one to Feng. The Swedish girl remembered the collar opened with Jake’s fingerprint. It was a simple yet difficult riddle.

“Yeah, he told me once when he wrote down his name on his toolbox. Park Hyun Woo.” The Asian girl took the soda and drank it.

“Oh, that’s interesting. He probably really a ‘divine intervention’.” The two girl were surprised by Laurie’s sudden appearance behind them, Feng nearly spat out her drink.

"What makes you think that?" Nea asked the teen.

"I mean Jake's relationship with Michael, I’ surprise Michael can change little by little because of Jake." The blonde teen gave Feng some gesture indicate that she was sorry.

"What's changed? He still stalks and kill peoples." Nea clearly confused now while Feng become more serious.

"Maybe because I've known Michael longer, I realized the changes. He seems more and more obsessed with Jake. I'm starting to worry about Jake, he looks more tired lately." Laurie grabbed a chair and dragged it near her two friends so she could sit near them.

"Well yeah, I saw Myers’ dick once when I accidentally saw he fucked Jake in a trial, I’m impressed Jake can survive this long." The Swedish girl remembered the incident, it was before Jake disappeared. She never told everyone because she didn’t want Jake to be hated by other survivors.

"T-That's not what I mean Nea, Michael is dangerous especially for the object of his obsession." Laurie blushed a bit when she replied Nea.

"Why do you think he become more dangerous to Jake? Because the nurse thought so too, she told me to tell Jake to be careful, Michael’s change of behaviors could be very dangerous." Feng This was the reason why the Asian girl searching for Jake. She just couldn’t find him anywhere.

“The nurse worked in an asylum before, right? She probably noticed something off about Michael’s changes. Did she tell you about that?” Laurie’s body become more tense now.

“No … she probably noticed something but still hasn’t certain like you, Laurie. If only she was talked with you.” Feng felt her uneasiness growing.

“Actually, I just came back from a trial with Jake. He did look so tired but he still managed to repair 2 generators but I don’t know he survived or not since I got killed in the middle of trial.” Nea suddenly remembered something odd in her last trial.

“Why don’t you tell me this earlier, Nea? you know I search for him.” Feng looked a bit annoyed, Nea had a bad habit to forgot about some things that was not her interests.

“My bad! I just remembered when Laurie mention he often too tired now. In my defense, it was a trial with the doctor, he didn’t scream at all when the doctor shot his electricity and he mostly stay hidden and carefully work on generators so I forgot he was there.” The Swedish girl explained to other two before they complained more.

“You know he looked tired, that means you met him, right?” Laurie tried to get into the topic again.

“Oh yeah! You know what the most interesting beside the fact he still can concentrate to repair 2 generators in that condition? Jake’s outfit.” Nea added with a serious tone.

“He loves cosplay so some of his outfits are costumes even the two of us has some flashy outfits too.” Feng replied flatly. Jake with flashy outfit was not something new, even Laurie agree with her.

“No, no, no. It’s different! He wore Myers’ outfits! It surprised me at first because if Myers start to stalk us while crouching like ghost face then trials with him will be more challenging.” The Swedish girl’s story made the other two shocked. It was just unexpected, since when killers could lend survivors their clothes?

“It sounds like a beast tried to mark their territory to me.” Amanda said as she entered the room, she probably had been there for a while. The killer really good at sneak around.

“Do you think this could be dangerous?” Nea asked the pig, maybe she understand what Myers tried to do with Jake.

“Well some addiction is easier to redirect to another addiction than stop completely, at least that’s my case. I redirect my addiction to drugs to killing people but since I has someone who accept me as a drug addict I think it’s about time I stop killing and back to be a drug addict.” The pig explained as she opened one of the desk drawer.

“Yeah, it’s not that bad to become a drug addict, it’s not like you will harm anyone by doing it.” Nea smiled as she replied to Amanda, and the killer smiled back at her.

“Here, it may help your investigations but it may not give you the answer you seek.” Amanda took out a small box and a stack of papers. She gave Laurie the box and put the papers on the coffee table in front the sofa.

“Thank you Amanda, Cheryl must be very happy that her music box is fix now.” Laurie almost forgot the reason she visited the pig’s workshop.

“What it this?” Feng picked up some papers and began to inspect what written on it.

“Some criminal’s records, it was my late master’s list of people he wanted to invite to his games.” The killer took off her pig mask, grabbed a chair and drag it so she could sit across the survivors.

“Wow, there are so many … killers, robbers, rapists, pedophiles, and lot more.” Nea amazed that the information about each person was so detail, especially their motives why they did such a thing.

“Yeah, the stories of these criminals may help you to understand killer’s mind better.” Amanda picked up Nea’s soda on the table and drank it, The Swedish girl seems didn’t mind it.

“Ugh, this person is so crazy. She tortures her own children by starve them, the craziest thing is her husband just let her do it. I mean he’s their father right!? How could he let her did it!” Laurie like children, they were so innocent. How could a mother do something like that to innocent children!? She just couldn’t relate.

“There are a lot crazier people with more illogical motives too but even I, the one who finished read all of that still can’t understand Myers. He’s different, I can’t find what drive him into killing. He just like natural disasters such as typhoon or flood, just something that come and go in an instant.” Amanda said as she stood up and threw away the empty bottle to a trash bin.

“Even another killer doesn’t understand him.” Feng began to sort the papers, she wanted to read about killers first.

“I can understand Dr. Loomis’ frustration and struggles now.” Laurie sighed, she looked tired already even though she just read some of criminal’s records.

“Well, good luck guys!” Nea put back the papers on the table and followed Amanda, the couple left Laurie and Feng in the room to do more exciting things than read a bunch of criminal’s records.

* * *

“Ugh …” Jake opened his eyes and found out he was in unfamiliar place. He didn’t remember come to this place. He was in a room that seems abandoned for long time, there’s no light so he may in a basement.

“My head …” His head was too dizzy to think. He couldn’t even remember the last thing he did before he passed out. Suddenly, he felt a hand over his mouth from behind, when Jake tried to look back and he saw the nurse. She put her index finger in front of her mouth indicating that Jake better to not making any sound.

The saboteur didn’t know why but he felt he was in a big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 현우. Hyun means virtuous, worthy, able and Woo means divine intervention, protection if written in kanji. I can't read or write hangeul, I found it in a web about Korean common names and it's meaning so I'm sorry if it's not correct.


	5. When playing RPG it’s important to revisit a dungeon because you may missed something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing scene in chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The SMUT scene in chapter 3, please enjoy the story~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story
> 
> Rated E

After trial, Jake went to Haddonfield as usual. When he arrived in front of Michael’s house, the older man opened the door and stood before Jake. “Oh, you’re here.” The younger man happy when he saw Michael. The masked man grabbed one of Jake’s wrist tightly, took him inside and closed the door behind them violently.

“Michael?” The saboteur' eyes widen in surprise when the older man pushed his body to the door so Jake trapped between the door and Michael. He could feel the tension in the air, something was not right.

* * *

“Mi-AH!“ Before the raven haired man finished talking, the older man grinded his right thigh to Jake’s crotch roughly, it made the younger man let out a loud groan. It actually didn’t hurt that much but Michael used more strength than he usually did.

“S-stop it! Michael? What’s wrong?” Jake tried to push Michael but fail, the masked man kept doing it for a few more minutes before Michael roughly grabbed Jake by the waist and led him to the room on the second floor. The older man dropped Jake's body onto the bed and turned around so that the half-Asian man lay on his stomach. Michael quickly crushed Jake's body with his own.

“W-wait, what is it Michael?” Jake never considered Michael as a soft and gentle man, but the raven haired man realized that Michael never used this much force when they had a sex, this situation made Jake’s body trembled. The younger man remembered the terror of the older man existence that he had forgotten. Jake remembered the fear once again. Michael was a killer after all, the raven haired man just forgets that fact sometimes because of their relationship.

The masked man never did it from behind, up until now Michael always did it while watching Jake's expression closely, what changed him now? Didn’t he want to look at Jake's face like usual? The younger man became even more panicked at the thought Michael got bored of him until the older man grabbed Jake’s jaw and raised the younger man’s face from the bed so Jake could see something in front of him, a large mirror was installed on a wall across the bed.

Jake blushed when he saw it, he understood what Michael was planning. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on his shoulder and made the half-Asian man see at his shoulder trough the mirror’s reflection. Michael bit him until he could see a trail of blood coming from his shoulder. It didn’t surprise Jake but when he stunned when he saw a mass of blonde long hair on his right shoulder.

Michael took off his mask completely. Jake still couldn't see Michael's face clearly because of Michael’s long hair. Maybe that’s why the older man fuck Jake from behind.

“ _It’s so hot, oh he’s hard._ ” The younger man thought as he felt Michael’s weight and erection on his back, it made the raven haired man slowly become aroused. The saboteur relieved knowing that the older man still desired him as usual (well, more than usual this time).

Jake felt Michael still busy marking his shoulder and nape while a large right hand slipping into his shirt, it was creeping up to his right nipple and teased it, Michael's left hand was trying to unbutton the younger man's pants.

After he done teasing Jake’s body, the older man pulled back his chest from Jake’s back to sit beside Jake and quickly got rid of Jake’s pants, underwear and shoes. The half-Asian man felt exposed when Michael spread his legs.

“ _He seems to be impatient this time, I hope he won’t be too rough_.” Jake thought as he felt his cheeks were kneaded and parted so his hole revealed. Honestly, Jake really nervous right now. He saw Michael from mirror reflection, already sat between his spread legs with a bottle of lube in one of his hand.

The raven haired man’s eyes widen, threw his head back and shouted when Michael insert two of his lubricated fingers. “ _H-he found my prostate immediately …_ ” Jake could feel his tears rolled down his cheeks and he couldn’t hold back his voices. “ _This position is bad! I can feel his finger easily found my sweet spots … he’ll break me if he uses his dick_.” Jake couldn’t help but to be scared at prospect to be fucked in this position. The saboteur bucked his hips forward in discomfort at the stretch, trying to escape it.

The older man yanked Jake’s hips back with his right hand, resulting his fingers pushing deeper. At first the only sound that echoing in the room was wet thrusting from Michael’s finger and their heavy breathing but as times goes by Jake’s voices kept getting louder and the pleasure began to build up. “Michael … It’s-AH! Too much … Ugh!” The younger man pleaded between his moan but the older man made swirling motions with his finger and stretching Jake open, instead of stopping. It only made Jake more sensitive.

Jake bit his bottom lip and shuddered when he felt Michael’s right hand pulled up his shirt, exposing the half-Asian man’s chest, Michael’s right hand teased Jake’s right nipple again while his left hand still fingering the raven haired man. Jake felt his body become overstimulated even before the older man thrust his cock inside the younger man. Jake clawed at the bed as he still fought to keep his voice in.

“I-I’m going to-!” the raven haired man stopped as he felt Michael’s right hand moved from his chest to grabbed the base of Jake’s length. “Let me come, please.” Jake pleaded again but it fell into a deaf ear but his body really at the limit, he couldn’t hold it anymore, Jake let out a loud moan as his body spasm.

Jake felt he hasn’t let out his cum yet, his cock still hard and hurt. “ _I can’t believe I had a dry orgasm._ ” The half-Asian man remembered read it somewhere before, it was something about the urge and the body climax didn’t match or something else, it’s not important right now. The important thing was the fact dry orgasm is so painful, his body didn’t relax or satisfy even a bit.

After watched Jake’s condition, Michael decided to pull out his finger, release his grip on Jake’s length and took off Jake’s shirt. After that he zipped down his coverall and took off his black shirt before he let out his cock from his underwear. Michael pour some lube to his hard length, raised Jake’s ass up a bit and position himself behind the younger man before he thrust into Jake.

The saboteur wailed as he felt Michael’s hot and hard length slide into him. The older man pushed into Jake slowly but since the raven haired man was too sensitive and tensed. His wall clenched so hard, it made Michael difficult to enter. Jake found himself grit his teeth tightly and tried his best to bear with the pain.

Jake felt Michael lowered his body so his chest was press on Jake’s back and a large grabbed his jaw, tilted his head. A warm lips pressed to Jake’s, the younger man closed his eyes to savor the moment they kissed. Jake could feel Michael’s tongue roaming his mouth. After some time, the raven haired man’s body become relaxed a little so the older man took this chance to thrust deeper until he was balls deep.

The saboteur flinched and arched his back. Jake’s vision become white as he screamed until his throat hurt. “ _So this is it, fukujoushi. I’ll die while having sex_.” Jake was sure Michael tried to kill him when the older man started to thrust into him pick up the speed. “S-slower, please … I can’t …” Jake pleaded with his hoarse voice, his head become dizzy, his breath came out ragged and heavy, he began to feel exhausted. Michael replied him by stroking Jake’s length.

“ _Ah … he planned it, he wanted to break me so my body will only react to him_.” The raven haired man thought as he looked at a pair of Michael’s piercing gaze on him and his own reflection in the mirror. His hair was wet from his sweat, it sticks on his forehead and cheeks. His cheeks, neck and upper chest were red from the heat. His pupil dilated from lust and his cheeks were wet from tears.

Jake squeezed his abused hole more, hoping he could make the older man came faster. Jake could feel pre-cum spilled from the older man’s cock and leaked out over his inner thighs. Lewd and wet slapping noises from Michael’s hips meeting Jake’s ass become more prominent. As the rough thrusting, stroking, biting and sucking continue, the younger man could feel he reaching his limit. “Michael, sorry-AH! I can’t anyMORE!!” Jake used his last energy to warn Michael before he came and slowly fell unconscious.

He could feel Michael still fuck him and embraced Jake from behind as he came, Jake let out a weak moan when he felt hot and sticky substance filled his hole. that was what the saboteur remembered before he completely black out.

* * *

Jake woke up and felt suffocate because of Michael’s body weight on his back. “ _He so heavy … Oh no, I have to move away from him fast, I need to pee_.” The half-Asian man thought as he tried to crawl away from the older man but he realized both of Michael’s arms wrapped around his abdomen tightly.

“Michael, please wake up. I need to go to the bathroom.” The saboteur pinched Michael’s arms, hoping the older man would wake up. Thankfully, it works and he could feel Michael awake and slowly moved his body. “Ah!” Jake surprised by other thing that awaken too INSIDE him, he groaned as it began to press against his prostate.

Michael didn’t realize what he did at first, he just carelessly moved his hip in attempt to release the younger man’s body under him but after he heard Jake’s soft moans and groans, it awaken his desire to taste Jake's body again so he sat while he watching the raven haired man struggle to move away from him.

When Jake tried to crawled and move forward, he felt Michael just stared from behind. He watched closely when his cock slowly got out from the saboteur. “ _Just a little more_.” Jake thought as he tried to get the head of Michael’s cock out of him, he spread his cheeks a little with one of his hand to make it easier since the rim were red from the rough treatment before.

Michael’s cock finally out with a loud pop, Jake tried to take a breath as his body shuddered when he felt the older man’s sperm come out from his gaping and twitching hole. Seeing this, Michael grabbed Jake’s hips with both of his hand and slammed his now fully hard length back into Jake, making the younger man shouted.

“No! Please let me go …” The raven haired man arched his back when his body yank back into The older man’s embrace. Michael hooked his arms under Jake’s legs and hoisted him up, setting the younger man on his lap. The older man hugged Jake tightly, it made the saboteur’s legs bending up to his chest. Jake could feel his insides was full again. Michael began to suck on Jake’s neck again as he stared at Jake’s body on mirror’s reflection.

Despite a rough beginning, they having a slow and lazy sex this round and Jake love that but it was rare for Michael to be in this kind of mood. The saboteur personally like it because he could feel anything, the shape of Michael’s cock inside him, the feel of large hands that caress his body, all the sucking and biting the older man’s did so he didn’t give a damn about going to the bathroom now. He wanted to savor it.

“Wait, before we continue, I have to do something.” Michael loosened his hold around Jake’s legs and Jake took his semi-hard cock. The half-Asian man closed his eyes to concentrate. After a minute his cock was soften and he let out something he has been holding and relief himself. “ _Damn! I’ll probably become a pervert who get aroused whenever I take a piss_.” The younger man’s face reddens as he saw what he was doing from the mirror. Michael started to move again after Jake finished his business.

The other reasons why Jake love slow sex were the fact he won’t passed out after orgasm and he could endure much longer so they usually came in the same time. Michael began to picked up the speed and spread Jake’s legs open so he could buck his hips upward and making Jake bounce over his lap.

Jake felt the older man’s cock was twitched inside him so he clenched his wall. Not long after that, the saboteur arched his back and came along with Michael. Jake’s cum spilled over the bed in a stream as he helplessly sobbed in pleasure. The older man pulled out and both of them were catching their breaths. While the raven haired man still in haze, Michael decided to wear his clothes and his mask before he rummage his wardrobe.

After a few minutes, Jake came down from his high and looked around the bedroom but he only found his underwear. “Michael, where’s my clothes?” The half-Asian man asked but the older man just pointed at a blue overall beside him. “That’s your outfit, not mine.” Jake stood up and began to searched all over the place even though his hips and back ache but he couldn’t find it.

The raven haired man stared at the older man for a minute. “I get it now … you hate that outfit aren’t you? Just like the miner one I got from Evan, since that one mysteriously gone too.” Jake only got a blank stare as a reply. “Fine, I won’t wear it again. But at least let me keep it, it was a parting gift.” Before Jake got any answer from the masked man, a thin fog surrounded him.

“Great! I haven’t clean myself, I actually hate it when my underwear become wet.” The saboteur pouted. The older man suddenly grabbed Jake’s waist and make Jake sat on his lap, facing him. “What? I have to go so make it-aAH!” The younger man could feel Michael slid something into his hole. “ _A plug!? Where the hell he got it!?_ ” Jake blushed as he brought his hand to his ass and checked the plug.

The raven haired man remembered, it was probably because his constant complains to Michael about have to walked around with the older man’s sperm leaking from his ass. But to think Michael would use a plug surprised Jake, sometimes Jake forgot that Michael didn’t clueless about sexual stuff.

The fog was thickening and forced the saboteur to quickly wear his underwear and oversize shirt and blue coverall.

* * *

Jake was spawned at the edge of the map in Yamaoka estate, near a generator but he decided to hide and inspected his surrounding first before start working on it. “Shit! Jake you scared me! I thought Myers stalk as he crouches now.” The saboteur heard Nea approached him from behind.

“Sorry.” Jake was a bit dizzy because of the plug teasing his insides even his legs trembled a bit. “You look so tired, are you alright?” The Swedish girl looked worried, she started to help Jake fix the generator.

“Well, I’ll try to fix as many generators as possible.” The raven haired man tried to keep calm despite his uncomfortably. When a familiar electricity sound heard, Nea stood up. “Leave the killer to me.” The Swedish girl went to the killer direction leaving Jake alone to work on generator.

Jake got hook once and now he was working on his 3rd generator, he felt a cold presence behind him. “Hehehe … found you.” The doctor chuckled as he grabbed Jake from behind and shocks the saboteur until he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fukujoushi means death during sexual intercourse, I'm not familiar with English or Korean term for this I hope you don't mind I use Japanese instead
> 
> Thank you for reading my works~


	6. The strong one polish their fangs, the weak one polish their wisdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake was abducted by someone. who is it? and what do they want from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for stopping by, I hope you have a good day~  
> I'm sorry because it's been a while since I post a story but please enjoy the story and for everyone that still read my works even when I didn't post for long time, thank you very much~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story
> 
> Rated M

_“Ugh …” Jake opened his eyes and found out he was in unfamiliar place. He didn’t remember come to this place. He was in a room that seems abandoned for long time, there’s no light so he may in a basement._

_“My head …” His head was too dizzy to think. He couldn’t even remember the last thing he did before he passed out. Suddenly, he felt a hand over his mouth from behind, when Jake tried to look back and he saw the nurse. She put her index finger in front of her mouth indicating that Jake better to not making any sound._

_The saboteur didn’t know why but he felt he was in a big trouble._

* * *

“N-nurse!?” Jake whispered at the killer when his mouth was freed. “Sally … just call me Sally.” The nurse answered as she led the saboteur out of the morgue.

“Okay, um … where are we? I never know this place …” Jake asked while he inspected unfamiliar place around him.

“This is Léry’s original basement, the one that replaced by the basement with 4 hooks during the trial. The doctor kept you here and did some experiments on you.” Sally replied as she helped the saboteur to stand up.

“What!? Why can’t I remember it?” Jake shocked by the news.

“Because of the clown’s drug … it erased some of your recent memories …” the nurse explained as she led the young man to the stairs.

“Wait … how long I’ve been here?” Jake just … realized that he only wore oversized black shirt (probably Michael’s) and his underwear. It made him embarrassed, he tried to hide his thighs by stretched down the shirt but failed.

Understood the situation, Sally pointed at one of locker near the stairs. When Jake opened it, he saw a pair of jeans that probably his size among other clothes so without second thought he grabbed and wear it, it was a bit tight but it’s better than nothing.

“Long enough for him to open your skull and inspect your brain. You died several time from it so you won’t find any scar on your head now” The nurse continued as she looked behind her after she realized Jake busy inspecting the back of his head.

“Oh …” Jake didn’t seem to be bothered much by it, maybe because the survivors were used to be tortured.

“So … why did he kept me here? If I died several time, he must have gone through the trouble to abducted me again and again when I spawned in the forest near the campfire.” Jake tried to understand his current situation. The doctor never shown any interested in him so why now?

“Originally, Herman didn’t keep you here for experiment, what he did to you was just for pass the time, his main goal is …” Sally replied as she approached the saboteur.

“Michael …” Jake didn’t want to know the rest of the story. Sally was here to save him that must mean Michael was out there, probably busy killing another survivor in trials. He knew he couldn’t expect much from Michael but he couldn’t help to felt disappointed.

“Yes. Actually, it took a lot of time to get him here … no, the fact that he came here for you … I surprised the shape really capable to felt some emotions.” The nurse told Jake, the saboteur surprised he really didn’t expect Myers came to save him.

“Where is he now?” Jake’s face was lit up when he heard it and he felt so happy.

“Let’s just say the doctor and that creepy clown has a good preparation so they manage to catch the shape off guard.” The nurse couldn’t help to feel sad when she gave Jake the bad news, the saboteur looked at his feet and kept quiet, Sally knew he was panicked inside.

“No … what they want from us?” Jake couldn’t believe that Michael defeated, sure the doctor attacked him with the clown’s help but still …

“It’s no secret that Herman interested about how human’s brain work, so he definitely curious about what changed a man like Myers.” She explained. Herman was ambitious, he would do anything to reach his goals that’s why the entity tortured him so he would cooperate with it.

Sally was familiar with those curiosities too, after all she was worked in an asylum and met with a lot of different cases. Jake was clearly not a psychiatrist like her. How could this young man manage to make the shape respond to emotions? She worked for about 2 decades in asylum but she always failed to calm down a patient. She often got beaten when she handling her patients.

“Why? Is it really strange for Michael to feel emotions?” The saboteur became a bit confused now. He actually didn’t really know about people’s behaviors because he rarely socialized with others but since Michael is a human too, so it shouldn’t be too strange.

“Myers’ obsession with someone was abnormal, I know you may have heard some cases like this too. For example: a possessive lover. They won’t hesitate to kill someone because of jealousy, they even can kill someone because they want to prove their love. They sometimes beat and torture their loved one too. Their emotion was too intense and so they find it difficult to tell what was right and wrong.” The nurse explained.

“…” The saboteur remembered some movies that he watched in past. some of them even romanticize the unhealthy relationship such as some extreme possessive behaviors. He understood it now. When you were too lonely, it was easy to yearn for an undivided attention like that. It made you feel like you were truly needed but it doesn’t mean those were good.

An unhealthy relationship like that should be avoided at any cost and if he could be honest, even someone like him wanted a normal relationship with Michael. If only they met in another circumstances. Maybe … He could to go to a date and did a lot of fun stuff together with Michael.

“ _Like that will happen … Even they met outside of the entity’s realm, Michael’s mental state is different even when compared with other people with mental problems, Laurie said sometimes he was described as ‘it’ rather than him so I shouldn’t expect too much from him_.” Jake smiled sadly when he thought about it.

“The problem is if Myers really obtain his emotions, can you keep up with him? Or will you crushed by his intense emotions and passion? Your heart and body must have known by now.” Sally continued and tried to explain that the other survivors’ concerned about Jake too.

“Well, I guess that’s why I decided to stay here. If I die, I’ll just get revived. I do feel bad, it’s like I rejecting my friends’ kindness but can’t I have a freedom to choose? I-I want to be with him …” The looks on his face reflected his feeling clearly. Worried, scarred, desperate but he also determined to not leave Myers’ side. He definitely already made his choice.

“…” The nurse only stare at his face silently. “Here.” Sally gave Jake a hacksaw, it’s like the one he used to sabotage the hook but it made from stronger materials.

“What is this for?” The saboteur inspected the hacksaw carefully, he amazed by its quality.

“If you want to be with him then fight for him, our opponent is the doctor, you do have perfect skills to deal with his electricity, right?” Sally replied.

_BOOM!!_

“What is that!?” Jake was nearly shout. The ground was shaking. that wasn’t a sound when a generator blew up. It’s an explosion. Strangely, gun powders were weak in this realm no matter how much you use it, the bomb or grenade they made won’t explode more than firecrackers so what caused such an explosion like that?

“It’s the signal! Let’s go!” Sally took the young man’s hand and they went out from the basement only to discovered by their enemy. The nurse thought the loud sound would take Herman’s attention.

“I was wondering why you suddenly interested in my research, Nurse. So this is the reason.” The doctor stood in the middle of the room. They were in treatment theater, the one with high ceiling and a lot of broken device and screen.

“Where’s Michael?” Jake asked in anger. The saboteur seems ready to attack Herman with his hacksaw.

“You don’t have to worry about that, I’ll return him after I finish so return to your room and wait for your next examination, Jake Park.” The doctor replied, followed by his distinctive laugh.

“Go Jake! I’ll hold him here.” Sally grip on her weapon tighten as she told Jake to go.

“!! Thanks.” The saboteur run past Herman as fast as he could so he dodged the doctor’s attack and entered the first room he found, he hid under a bed immediately.

The doctor began to chase him and saw the saboteur went inside a room and followed him. As soon as Herman entered, he shot his electricity. Jake bit his lower lip to held his voice so the doctor couldn’t find his hiding spot. The doctor seems annoyed and went outside trough another door.

Not long after that, Jake could hear Sally’s screech followed by sounds of metals clashing, it seems the doctor and the nurse were fighting outside so the saboteur took this chance to escaped and looked for Michael.

“Please be okay … Michael.” It has been so long since the last time Jake prayed. The saboteur hoped he would find Michael soon and helped the nurse back.

* * *

The nurse teleported right in front of Herman after he finished inspect the room. She swung her saw but the doctor dodged it.

“Are you sure to let him go alone?” Herman laugh again, it made the nurse nervous.

“What do you mean?” Sally asked as she watch the doctor more carefully, she worried he will start chasing Jake again until she heard a loud crash along with a beast’s roar.

“ _No way … Kazan involved too!?_ ” Sally thought, she felt their plan would fail. She need to defeat the doctor fast so she could help Jake.

“You underestimate the survivors too much, I’m sure he’ll be fine since he chased by a killer all the time in trials.” In this realm, mental strength was important too so she should not waver. Sally actually was worried about Jake but she only hoped the saboteur survive against the oni, until she defeated Herman. She knew what she had to do but this would be tough.

* * *

-5 hours ago. The Gideon meat plant, Amanda’s workshop-

Yui, Zarina and Bill were in the trial while the remaining survivors were gathering along with Amanda.

“So Jake is missing? Again!?” Ace couldn’t believe what he heard, Jake looks calm and mature, the type that would stay away from trouble but he actually a talented trouble magnet.

“The nurse told us that he was kidnapped by the doctor.” Feng answered as she slightly annoyed by Ace reaction.

“So, do you have any idea where he could be this time?” Adam asked as he tried to remember the last time he met the saboteur but his thought was interrupted by a loud screech.

“The hospital … Léry's Memorial Institute.” The nurse teleported in front of them.

“Ah! N-nurse?” Everyone except Amanda surprised by Sally’s sudden presence

“Why the doctor kidnapped him?” Kate remembered her last trial with Jake, it was with Herman too, but the doctor didn’t show any interest at Jake.

“He is a bait.” Amanda tried to explain in simple way.

“Ah …. Myers, huh? That’s makes sense.” Tapp said it as he kept browsing some documents in Amanda’s workshop.

“Won’t Myers already save him by now? It’s not like I don’t want to save him but won’t we just get in Myers way?” Steve asked while he inspecting some weird devices.

“The problem is Herman got some help by other killer so the shape was defeated …” Sally let out a sigh before she answered. The situation was becoming more complicated, if only she found Jake earlier than the doctor this could be prevented.

“If Myers defeated, what can we do to save Jake?” Laurie never know she would live to see the day Michael needed to be rescued.

“At least we were more skillful in sneak around than Myers.” Nea said it as she put down 5 purple flashlights, it was rare that the Swedish girl would share her flashlights.

“Hey, why don’t we ask Philip for help?” David’s face lit up as she came up with a brilliant idea, everyone seems to be agree with him.

“Philip already gone, David.” Amanda said it as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. It was a message from the wraith.

“When?” The survivors didn’t notice that the wraith was already gone.

“Right after Evan and Dwight.” The pig tried to hold her laugh. It was funny that Philip’s thin presence not only made him undetected when killing but also made him forgettable.

“Why didn’t he said goodbye to us? He was so kind and helped us collecting some documents back then.” Cheryl was a bit sad, she only knew him for a short time but Philip was kind to all survivors so it was sad to know he just leave without a word.

“He … actually did, he visited the forest near campfire but since everyone seemed didn’t notice him. He wrote it in this note.” Amanda bit her lower lip harder. Guilt was clearly written at survivors’ face. It was hilarious.

“W-well, it can’t be help then …” Jane tried to brush off the awkward tension in the room.

“But, if there were another killer involved, it’ll become more difficult to sneak in without getting noticed.” Jeff brought the conversation back on track.

“Yeah.” Kate become more concern about Jake’s safety.

“Sally, do you think how many killers involved in this?” Feng asked as she bit her thumb. She was the most restless among the survivors.

Everyone know that she had a crush on the saboteur but it seems Feng herself haven’t notice it so no one dared to tell her. Everyone know it was better for her to not pursue Jake since her rival would be Myers. This operation was indeed to rescue Jake but also to prevent the Asian girl to do reckless things alone.

“We only know the clown was involved since I noticed that Kenneth often went to the hospital lately.” Sally explained as she accepted a hacksaw from the pig. She inspected it first before she hooked it at her belt along with her usual weapon.

“Freddy, he probably in this too.” Quentin was quiet until now. His face was serious, must have been listening all of the conversation carefully. Everyone though he was asleep as always.

“Why are you so sure about it, Quentin?” David never thought Freddy would be interest in Myers too.

“I’m sure he won’t let go of an opportunity to causing trouble.” Quentin looked determined, he often said that he would finish off Freddy one day. After knew what the killer has done to Quentin long time ago, of course everyone would help Quentin so he could get rid of Freddy. 

“Okay, let’s assume he involved in this. Anyone else?” Nea scribed something in a note book.

“The hag and plague were not in this realm anymore so we are safe from disease and hag’s trap.” Laurie was relieved to know she wouldn’t get vomited as she doing this whole operation. From the beginning, plague and hag were not really a psycho.

They more like a restless soul like the spirit so once their understood they won’t get what their want in this realm, plague wouldn’t obtain salvation for her people here nor hag got her revenge to her tormenter. They were gone to searched it in other worlds.

“The huntress said she’ll help us.” Kate happily informed everyone in the room. Anna’s English has been improved a lot since she often sings together with the musician. They were good friend.

“I’m glad she helps us, but why?” Tapp couldn’t hold his smile when he knew they would get help from another killer because it would improve their chance of succeed.

“The doctor tricked and used her for his experiment too.” Kate smiled sadly at Tapp when she replied. Anna needed a lot of time to fully healed from Herman experiment. The musician noticed it when Anna never showed up again when Kate sang in her forest.

“Well, nothing can unite people faster than common goals and common enemy.” The pig smirked.

“So, what’s the plan?” Adam asked Amanda, he knew this operation was created by the pig. He doubted the killer was doing this without any price but they could think about it later. Some killer indeed become more crazy after trapper was gone so if the survivors fight back, the killers would know that survivors were not a thing that they could use whatever they wanted.

“This is what I planned so far. Sally will search for Jake, she already prepared by pretend to help Herman with his experiments. I already tell Feng, Laurie and Nea my plan to kill the clown.” The pig explained.

“We can kill a killer!?” Ace was surprised. This information alone could change the course of this battle, even trials.

“Well, it can send us to the void.” The nurse knew just recently too from Amanda.

“The reason why other killers respecting Evan’s words because he knew a way to send a killer to the void. He told me before he gone.” Amanda added.

“Oh, he could have told us.” Nancy was a bit disappointed, she thought Evan was on survivor side since he once a survivor too.

“It’s complicated. First of all, to go out of this realm there’s no need to “kill” the killers. Evan don’t want other survivors has the same fate as him, all you need to do are to resolve your own negative emotions.” Amanda continued her explanation.

“So, like survivors that lose their ‘hope’, a killer that killed by others are considered as failure?” Adam tried to sum it up in simple sentence so everyone could understand.

“Yes, that’s right. This information isn’t something I should share to all of you and I risk my life in this too so don’t doubt me.” The pig folded her arms while she stared at the survivors.

“I won’t doubt you.” Nea smiled as she put one of her hand on Amanda’s shoulder and the pig looked back at her and smiled.

“I personally just want to know why you become more cooperative with us, I know you are dating Nea but it is too much just for that reason alone.” Tapp knew Amanda was suspecting him to doubt her. Well, his relationship with her master wasn’t good so it can’t be helped.

“True, well the main reason is because I used to help Herman with his research too, my curiosity made me let the doctor use my devices. I wanted to take those back and if I go there alone, they’ll kill me easily so it’s win-win situation for both side I guess. You all could get rid of some problematic killers and save Jake while I got help to take my devices back.” Amanda’s guilty face was all Tapp needed to convinced him. She did say she wanted to stop killing so that could be the reason she wanted to take back her devices.

“Wait … won’t kill them will make us become killer too like Evan?” Cheryl asked, she knew that Laurie and her was the closest two of all survivors to become killers since they had experiences with sabotaging the entity’s power. She didn’t want either of them to become a killer.

“When you depend on your lust for power to kill them, yes. But this is different. To be safe let me, Sally and Anna do the killing. The survivors will be the distraction and support.” Cheryl let out a relieved sigh when she heard Amanda.

“I see … How about we divide into 3 teams. One team will secure our exit route, one team will sneak in with the nurse, and the last one will deal with the clown.” Adam tried to propose a good strategy, hoping it would be better than the last one that caused Laurie to berserk.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll go against the clown. Sally will go save Jake since she knew where Herman kept him. Anna will secure the exit route.” The pig shared he thought regarding Adam’s strategy and the nurse nodded. Sally was prepared to teleport back to the hospital, it was hard to hold back her screech while teleporting since it was hurting her so bad but she would try her best.

“I’ll go with Amanda. Kate, Jeff will you two help us? This will involve something you good at.” Nea asked as she approached Kate and then Jeff to hand over some toolboxes.

“Alright, I’ll go with you Nea.” Kate accepted the quest and the toolbox.

“Sure, No problem.” Jeff answered while he took the toolbox.

“Let me help you too.” Jane said and winked at Nea.

“Okay, you’re in Jane. Let’s give that creepy, fat clown a surprise from lockers.” Nea suddenly become more excited and winked back at her.

“I’ll join Sally to sneak in and find Jake.” Laurie would always help Jake.

“Me too.” Feng was quiet, her thoughts probably already full because of worrying Jake.

“I want to find Jake too.” Quentin raised one of his hand.

“Yes, please let me join.” Adam wanted to make sure that Laurie was safe and didn’t go berserk this time. Ash and Ace decided to join too because this team probably had the most dangerous task.

“I’ll find safe place to escape.” With Ash, Ace and Adam accompanied rescue team, Tapp decided to be in another team.

“Let me help you Tapp.” Nancy prepared her med kit as she said it. Steve likes to be with Nancy as usual and Cheryl decided to join Tapp too.

“Good, I’ll stay behind and join the operation later with Yui, Zarina and Bill. I’ll explain the situation to them too.” David decided to wait for the remaining survivor so no one left behind. He got approval from everyone.

“Okay, everyone gets ready. We’ll go to Lery’s memorial institute now.” With Amanda’s words the operation has begun. The nurse quickly teleported from the room.

* * *

-an hour ago. Léry's Memorial Institute, south gate-

Jeff has been looping the clown probably for an hour now. Survivors’ goal was to lead Kenneth to a specific room where Kate and Amanda was waiting there to trap him.

Originally, Feng was the one getting chase but the clown chased Jeff instead, maybe because he thought there’s no need for two Jeff.

“There he is, the clown.” Feng was whispered to Nea, they were stand by just in case. When Jeff got downed, they made a bold move by directing their flashlight to Kenneth’s face, made him drop Jeff. It was angering the clown even more but the Kenneth still tunneled Jeff.

” What’s wrong with him!?” Nea was confused, usually when got blinded by flashlight the killer would tunneled the one that use the flashlight but not this time. Jeff tried his best to lead the clown to the trap while Feng and Nea supported him.

* * *

“Do you think this will work?” Jane finished moving the last loud speaker inside the room, they brought it from the back office of this hospital. This room was soundproofed, it has 2 doors and it still nicely attached.

“Why do we have to get him unconscious first?” Kate was finished assembling the cords for the loudspeakers. The country girl was wondering if this room was always part of the hospital or not, she never saw this room before. It was probably used by Herman when he tortured his victims. It really disturbed Kate even she just by imagined it.

“if we attack him directly, he’ll counter our attack easily. The clown is invulnerable against drugs and poisons, so this is what I can think of.” Amanda brought out the stun grenade she made. The clown wouldn’t get stunned by the electricity alone that’s why the three of them prepared the mic and loudspeakers so they could damage the clown’s brain using the amplified sound.

They could hear loud footsteps were getting closer so they got into their position and they prepared their earbuds and sunglasses. As soon as the clown entered the room Jeff quickly escaped through another door, after that Nea and Feng closed the door Jeff and Kenneth used while Kate, Jane and Amanda close the other door immediately after Jeff passed the door.

Before it closed completely, Amanda threw in the stun grenade and it landed near the mic. A few seconds later a loud explosion could be heard. The loud sound even made this massive building shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... I draw some fanarts for this chapter but it seems adding a pictures are not as easy as copy-paste like words so I really disappointed when I failed to post it with this chapter ... maybe I'll post in next chapter when I understand how to add picture in my works.
> 
> Thank you for reading my works~  
> I'm sorry for slow progress, thank you for your patience~


	7. We are all the warriors who fight against fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake still searching Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for stopping by, I hope you have a good day. I finally had some free time to continue this story, please enjoy the story~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story
> 
> Rated M

_Before it closed completely, Amanda threw in the stun grenade and it landed near the mic. A few seconds later a loud explosion could be heard. The loud sound even shook this massive building._

* * *

After a while Amanda opened the door and used a huge cleaver to chop the clown’s head off. She struggled but successes in the end. The entity’s claws were surrounding Kenneth and claimed him but it was different from when the entity claimed the survivors when they were sacrificed in trials. He was gone to the void now.

“I thought the explosion wouldn’t be that loud. Good thing you gave us earbuds, Kate.” Jane was averted her eyes and looked elsewhere while gruesome moments of Kenneth stabbed mercilessly by the entity as if it mad at him for defeated by survivors.

“Yeah, because acoustic tiles only absorb sounds not completely isolate it. but it depends on the quality too I guess.” Kate explained. She looked around too because she didn’t want to see the entity took the clown too. She found Jane was staring at Jeff.

“What is it, Jeff? You seem concern about something.” Jane noticed Jeff was too quiet. Feng and Nea was nowhere to be found too. Did they go somewhere? And wasn’t Feng originally wanted to sneak in with Sally? Well, maybe she did space out too much. Jane’s train of thoughts were stopped when Jeff answered her.

“Did you noticed the ground was shaking when the grenade exploded?” Jeff said as he rubbed his chin.

“Oh! That’s right! It shouldn’t shake the ground this much …” Kate seemed to agree with him and begin to think it too.

“I think that maybe the cause.” Amanda approached the survivors and pointed to a destroyed room that could be seen through the door behind her. “Where’s Nea?” Amanda now realized that Nea haven’t join them.

“Don’t tell me …” Kate said as she approached the door so she could see more clearly. Her voice shook slightly from panic.

“What the hell!?” Jeff passed the door and run towards a destroyed wall. Amanda, Jane and Kate followed him quickly and found a hand stick out from under the fallen walls. The four of them tried to move it together.

Nea was dead by the time they could pull her out of the broken walls. “No … Nea.” Kate couldn’t hold her tears, no matter how much she saw her friends died, it always made her sad. The entity’s claw claimed her but it slightly different from usual. Amanda’s face become serious.

“I’ll go back to the forest and come back here with Nea” Amanda stood up and run towards the south gate.

“W-what!? Hey!” Jeff tried to call Amanda but she run too fast.

“So ... what about our operation?” Jane confused as she turned her face to Jeff.

“We’ll continue. Our objectives still the same, we’ll find Jake.” Jeff answered.

“Um, guys … there’s blood trail, I think it’s Feng’s.” Kate pointed to the blood trail on hallway’s floor that leads further inside the hospital.

“So, should we wait for Amanda first or we find Feng immediately?” Jane asked, she was fine either way.

“I’m worried about Feng … it was a lot of blood.” Kate’s eyes clearly told the other she was pleading to them.

“Okay, let’s follow this blood trail but we have to make some distance from the blood. We still don’t know it Feng’s or someone else.” Jeff sighed and finally made his decision.

“Hopefully it’s not the blood of someone that destroy the room. They seem pretty strong.” Jane added.

“Yeah, thanks. Let’s be careful.” Kate let out sigh of relieve as she answered but Jeff right, if someone was powerful enough to destroy a solid wall, it was probably a killer not a survivor. It could be Myers too.

The three of them carefully went further inside the hospital, the fog was thicker than usual too. It made them more cautious because something may hide within it too.

* * *

“ _What the hell!? what he’s doing in here!?_ ” Jake was terrified when he heard the oni’s roar and heavy footsteps. Just after he successfully escaped from Herman, the oni dashed right towards his directions.

Kazan noticed his presence and began to searched every corner of the room Jake was in. Jake was hiding under a table too, the furniture in this room were less than the patient’s room, it was probably an examination room so Jake has to hurry and find another room.

Just when the saboteur thought he was safe to move, he accidentally made a mug fell from the table. The oni heard the sound of mug was broken, the sound of Kazan footsteps was Jake’s cue to run.

When Jake was jumped over the window he thought he could loop Kazan a few time before he run to another window but he was wrong. The oni just run towards him while crashing the sturdy walls that hinder him.

“ _Why!? he usually couldn’t do it while in trial_.” Jake thought as he continued to run. The saboteur realized something. This was not a trial, any ‘rules’ in trial didn’t apply now. “Damn it!” Jake cursed as he grabbed a concrete column while running. It made him change his direction more easily because his body spin around it as he run and now he was behind Kazan.

The saboteur thought he could escape the oni but the killer was looked behind and saw him. In a split second, Jake swung his saw and cracked his mask so it indirectly injured Kazan’s left eye. This made the oni become madder and he unleashed his energy and made Jake thrown back.

“Uagh!” When Jake thought he was about to crash a wall, he felt someone was capture him from behind but since the one that captured him were smaller than him so they both crashed the wall.

“Feng!? What are you doing here?” The saboteur surprised, the Asian girl coughed some blood, it seemed she broke some of her ribs because she protected him from crashed directly to the wall.

“Jake?” Feng’s voice was a bit sore, maybe because she coughed a lot of blood. The sound of Kazan roaring could be heard, it seemed he still busy destroying everything around him.

“Yeah it’s me. Hold on.” Jake tried to picked up Feng but the Asian girl coughed more blood instead.

“Why did you do that Feng?” Jake was not ready for this. He didn’t have med kit so he couldn’t do anything to help Feng, he even tried to search for any medical supply in that room but he found nothing! “ _Maybe I ask too much from a hospital!_ ” Jake was a bit sarcastic now.

“It’s okay Jake, now we are even … for saving me from the legion back then … now go.” The Asian girl pointed at the door beside her as she told him to leave her. The saboteur obviously didn’t agree with it.

After a few minutes of staring contest with Feng, with a heavy heart the saboteur finally agreed and nodded. “… Sorry.” He quickly crouched carefully to another room.

“You should … thank me instead of … apologizing.” Feng whispered to herself as she saw Jake still looked back at her with worried eyes before left completely left her.

Not long after Jake gone, the oni’s roar and footsteps was approaching her. “ _What a stupid girl you are, Feng_.” She knew what will happen next so she just smiled and accepted her fate. She never knew that one day she would gladly sacrifice herself for someone. Dying for someone was a bit weird concept for her because she always aimed to be the winner in all game.

“It’s weird but … if it’s for him then … I don’t mind …” Feng whispered and slowly closed her eyes as the oni dashing towards her.

“Back off, you filthy beast!!” David shouted as he threw his toolbox at Kazan and got the oni’s attention. The oni destroyed another wall with his Kanabo so Feng could see David looping the killer in the other room.

When Kazan busy chasing David, Zarina and Bill quietly approached and treated Feng’s wound.

“Feng, are you still with us?” Zarina carefully tapped on the Asian girl’s cheek as she tried to stop her from bleeding with her med kit.

“Yeah …” Feng managed to answer but she was so weak because of the loss of bloods.

“Good, hold on okay. We’ll get you out of here.” Zarina tried her best with her limited knowledge in medic to treat Feng.

* * *

“Ugh!” David groan when the oni slashed his back with katana. He managed to avoid Kazan’s next attack, he utilized his surroundings to hinder Kazan’s movements so it would be difficult for the oni to swing his katana.

When he was about to get slashed again, Yui charged him from Kazan’s back. The oni let out a grunt, and when he looked at his back, Kazan realized that Yui attacked him with the shattered version of his katana. It should be used by his descendant, Rin.

“Why are you use it!?” Kazan’s voice was low, he growled as he spoke too. He sounded so upset, not only an amateur tried to wielding a sword, the sword that amateur use was his family’s heirloom.

“I thought you can’t even talk like human anymore, but I guess I was wrong. You look so upset, I got it from a fair duel against Rin.” Yui pointed Kazan with her katana.

“Duel!? You just an amateur that plays with a sword, you just a fake samurai. You don’t have an honor as a samurai so it makes you a thief! You stole that katana from my descendant!” Kazan growled at the last sentence as he accused Yui.

“Honor? So if you don’t have someone to protect or a master to serve, you don’t qualify as a samurai? I don’t think so, after all Bushido is to discipline oneself. Look at yourself, aren’t you the fake one? You not even a man anymore, just a beast!” Yui brought her katana closer and got into her stance.

“SHUT UP!!” Kazan roared as he remembered his past, the disappoint looks on his father face when he killed him. In the end he failed to be an honorable samurai, now his descendants must carry the curse he made and made them suffer.

“Let’s prove which one of us is correct. Your sword or mine.” Yui challenged the oni. The air around them suddenly become intense and everyone around them become tensed too from watching.

The both of them charge forward. The duel finished in a flash as a loud sound of metal clashing was heard. The two of them turned their backs to each other, they still in their stance until the katana Yui used was broken into pieces. When everyone thought Yui would lose, Kazan’s armor was sliced along with his chest and a lot of blood spilled from his wound.

“It’s not over yet and your blade is broken now! Take this!” In rage, Kazan turned around and ready to swung his sword.

“YUI!!!” David, Zarina and Bill were screamed, they horrified by the scene that they going to watched. David managed to find a metal pipe and threw it to the oni’s back but it was not enough to stop him from attacking Yui.

“Stupid, I always have another sword.” Yui looked behind her and when Kazan’s katana almost reach Yui’s back, hatchets flew to Kazan’s head and hand from the window beside him.

“You understand right? My sword will never break.” Yui turned around and picked up Kazan’s katana that flew because of Anna’s hatchet earlier. Before Yui could land finishing blow to Kazan, Anna jumped over the window beside the oni and struck his heart with her axe.

“He’s gone now.” Anna said as she pulled her axe from Kazan’s chest. The entity claimed the oni with some brutal thrusts with its claws.

“Everyone okay?” Nancy and Steve approached the others after they entered the room.

“We have to take Feng out of here.” Zarina told the teens.

“I found a stretcher in the other room, I’ll take it.” Steve went back to other room after he said it.

At the other side of the room David approached Yui who was busy staring at Kazan’s katana.

“Are you alright?” David asked as he looked at some remaining of Kazan’s armor and mask on the floor.

“I’m alright.” Yui smiled at David and stick the blade into the floor. She brought her hands in front of her face and clap it. it seemed she was praying in Japanese style. “I fulfill my promise, I hope you are at peace now, Rin.”

“Man, that was amazing! Though it scared me a little when you staring at the sword, I thought you …” David said as he smiled awkwardly.

“Yeah … I heard what happened to Laurie, but I’m okay. After my duel with Rin, I understood somethings.” Yui explained and David listened to her more seriously

“In a trial there were rules the entity set like the killer’s power are multiply, survivors can’t defeat killer without the entity’s interference and survivors never had their internal organs crushed or tore limbs.” Yui added.

“I see, that’s why you can defeat him, we are not in a trial right now.” David’s attention shifted to the others, he saw Steve back with a stretcher and Zarina, Bill, Nancy and Anna helped Feng. Each of them hold one handle and began to carry Feng outside of the room.

“Let’s help them too.” Yui noticed David’s concern of their injured friend and David nodded.

_CRASH!!_

Suddenly a loud sound of broken glass was heard from another room above them. It was accompanied by the doctor’s maniac laugh and Sally’s screech.

“I’ll help her.” Anna said it as she gestured at David replace her and carry Feng.

“Okay, we’ll be back when we finish bring out Feng.” David said and Anna nodded before she run towards the stairs.

* * *

“Where am I?” Jake mumbled, he was lost. The hospital seemed bigger than he remembered, it even had a lot of variety of rooms that never there before in their trials. He crouched in the hallway and finally heard someone talking in the room in front of him, judging by what he heard, it was girl’s voices.

He tried to sneak in unnoticed but a mysterious figure suddenly opened the door and appeared before him. When he stood up and get to look at this stranger face. It was Frank, he didn’t wear his mask.

“…” Jake just stood there waiting for the other spoke, he didn’t know the teen here as his enemy or his ally. He could saw silhouettes of 3 people, it seemed the legion were discussing something in that room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post some fanart for this story in my tumblr, here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/just-another-dbd-fan
> 
> If I'm not writing, I probably drawing so feel free to visit my tumblr too~


End file.
